


I need a doctor to bring me back to life.

by Gimme_like_a_1000_cats, Luigigirl16



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimme_like_a_1000_cats/pseuds/Gimme_like_a_1000_cats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl16/pseuds/Luigigirl16
Summary: What happens when love can kill?A mysterious sickness is now plaguing our famous blue hero, and right now, the one person able to take care of him is also the cause of it. The Sakura sickness, only caused by one's love rejected. Depending on how far in love the person is, the symptoms equal it. It may even cause death.Will our hero finally gain his lover's affection, or lose everything? Even his own life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at a whole story. I will write another songfic, though.

Let's start of simple. Sonic's in love. It's easy to tell. Even the one he loves knows he's in love. But no one knows _who_ he loves. And that will be his down fall.

~∆~

It was a normal day when he had gotten a random headache. He was going into his little brother's workshop, wanting to ask him some questions. He had found out that Tails had been trying to learn of Sonc's secret love, by looking through one of his secret journals. 

He has three; a dream journal, a daily journal, and his secret's journal. Tails had found his daily journal, luckily not reading a certain date. Anyways, he placed a hand on the wall to steady himself and the other on his head as he clenched his eyes and teeth in pain. The headache lasted but the intensity decreased, low enough that he was able to walk around. He knocked on the door, not wanting to have another near-death experience again. The door opened, his little brother holding a hammer and a handle full of nails.

He knows something was wrong the instant he looked at Sonic. He placed the tools down on his work bench, "what's wrong?" Sonic sighed, "just some random headache." Tails nodded and opened a small bag, containing any and all medicine that was given or made for Sonic. He soon pulled out a bottle, checked the label and tossed it to Sonic. "Take two and you'll pass out. Three and it'll be too much." 

Sonic nodded, "speaking of too much. Why did I find one of my journals out of place?" Tails froze, his fur standing on end. He had been caught and knows that there's no way out. Sonic only leaned on the door and waited, his headache still present. Tails sighed, "I w-wanted to see i-if I could find out.... w-who you liked." 

Sonic sighed, _just as I thought_. He knows that Tails loved to get answers to questions that he couldn't answer. He walked over and place an hand on the kitsune, baby blue eyes looking up to meet soft emeralds.

Sonic nelt down to his height, "I understand that you want to know but it's rude to dig through others stuff. Especially if it's there personal belongings. I'm not mad at you because I understand but please, don't do that again." Tails nodded but still felt bad. 

He had basically broke the "bro code" that they had set up. 

Rule 1: if you ask and they don't answer, it's best left at that.

Rule 2: everything private stays private, no matter what.

And Rule 3: always keep every promise to each other.

These rules have actually kept them together longer than others would have thought. They were the guidelines that set up the ways of understanding each other. 

The older one could tell that the kitsune was still sad so he pulled him into a hug, giving him a kiss on his head. This side, this caring brotherly side was only shown in private, only shown to Tails. It showed that Sonic does care about him, and that he loves and will protect him no matter what. 

The kitsune relaxed into his brother's hold, "I-I' m sorry. I really wanted to know because i-I noticed that it's been eating at you." Sonic lightly smiled and nuzzled his head, "you don't need to worry, Tails. I'll tell you when I'm ready. Okay?" He received a nod in return, letting him know that the fox understood. 

He pulled back and kissed his forehead, "be careful." The fox nodded as his brother stood up, "I will." He watched as his brother left, closing the door behind him. He then grabbed his tools and continued to work as his brother went to the kitchen and grabbed a cold water bottle out of the fridge. He then went to his room, knowing that the pills will knock him out instantly.

He closed the door behind him, and yawned. He didn't get much sleep last night anyway. He layed on his bed, opened the pill bottle and tipped it to the side, pouring two small white pills into his palm. He popped them into his mouth, closed the bottle and took a swig of water.

He put both bottles on his nightstand, got comfy in his bed and turned off his lights. He sighed and curled into the blanket, hoping the heartache would end.

He is in love but he knows the one he loves would never love him if they knew.

Tails was worried, his brother rarely if ever had headaches. Besides that he's also been having trouble seeing things, sleeping and needs to sit down more often. Tails knows that this isn't normal, especially for his brother. He sighed, _maybe searching it up would help._

He sat at his computer and went to a website where all he had to do was put in the symptoms and a list of possible sicknesses would be shown. He did just that and over two hundred sicknesses popped up. He groaned, _great. Looks like I'll have a lot of reading to do._

Don't blame him, he loves reading but right now, he wants to help his brother ASAP.  So reading through all of these is something he doesn't want to do. He sighed, _maybe I should wait until he shows other symptoms that could shrink the search a bit._ And with that, he continued to work on his project, a solar powered plane.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Symptoms to notice

  * Random headaches
  * Nightmares
  * Dizziness
  * Hazy sight




	2. Doctor appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter to this story. Finally decided how I am going to continue it, and thank you to all of those who left kudos and hits. And the one person who commented, this is the update you asked for.

It had now been a week since Sonic had gotten the headache pills. They helped but now, he slept most of the day away. This started to worry his friends, especially those who know that this isn't normal. The hedgehog napped regularly but sleeping five times in one day is too much for an 18 year old. 

They then decided to take him to a hospital, which is were we're at right now. Sonic was sitting on the couch with Tails and Knuckles beside him, on either side. Amy and Rouge were sitting on the love seat a foot away from the couch but was almost catty corner to it.  Sonic shook his head, "there is no way that I'm going to the hospital. I'm not dying so I should be fine." Rouge sighed, "Blue, you've slept a total of 86 hours this week alone. At this rate, you sleep your hole life away." Sonic made a slight noise that was a cross between a grown and a whimper, "still not going."

Knuckles groaned, "I'm tempted to just tie you up and drag you there." Sonic scoffed, "ha. As if you could catch me knucklehead." This received a growl from the echidna, showing that he's not wanting to play around. Amy humph'ed and crossed her arms, "you need to go or else he won't be the only one tying you up." Sonic gulped at this, he's ended up on her bad side waaaaaaaay too many times to know the she ment business. He looked between his friends to see that they mean business, but only because they're worried. His head fell as he sighed, "fine." 

They cheered as he looked up, "but ONLY a check-up. They can draw blood but no shots, and I'm not staying there over night." Tails nodded, "I'll make the arrangements and try to get it set up ASAP. Since you hate hospitals, you'd want this to be over as soon as possible." 

Sonic nodded, leaning back into the couch. He gasped and grabbed his head, doubling over as a headache started. Tails ran to get the pills while Knuckles headed to the kitchen to get him something to drink. The girls sat at his side, trying to help him calm down. His eyes, teeth and ears where clinched shut, a small whimper barely able to be heard. Rouge heard it, making a mental note to tell Tails. The two boys came back seconds later and helped Sonic take the pills. Tails held him until he passed out, his body relaxing into his brother's hold. 

Tails sighed and looked at the others in the room, "This is how bad it's getting." They nodded and Knuckles spoke up, "no wonder your worried. It looked like he wanted to pull his quills out just to stop it." Tails sighed and rubbed his brother's shoulder, "he nearly did once. Luckily, I was able to tranquilize him." Rouge perked up at this, "why'd you do that to Big Blue?" Tails sighed and looked down, "we ran out of pills. And they were all I had at the time. It was either he suffer until it passes or he sleeps through it."

The trio nodded, knowing that he can sleep through any kind of pain. The trio helped Tails set up the appointment, making sure that Sonic would be taken care of. The problem is getting Sonic there. They can't risk him running or using Chaos Control due to the headaches happening at random times.

The only other option is that they are driven there, Tails will have to go with. Rouge told them that she could set them up with a driver, someone trustworthy. Tails was hesitant but agreed, noticing that Sonic was waking up.

Amy made him something to eat, not acting all 'love struck' in order to keep the headaches at bay. He thanked her and ate the simple meal, leaning onto his little bro. He didn't want to move, his body felt like a thousand pounds. The squad told him of what they decided on, he agreed before going back to sleep.

The next day, everyone woke up early. Except Sonic. They decided to let him sleep in. Amy, Tails and Knuckles where in the living room, eating breakfast.

Tails had cooked and made extra for when Sonic woke up. When he talked to his doctor, Andrew James, he asked for Sonic to eat a full breakfast and drink a bottle of water before arriving. Tails didn't understand why but didn't question ut, he's just worried about his brother's health. The trio froze when they heard footsteps coming from upstairs, leading to the bathroom.

They looked to see the door closed and the light on. A few minutes later, the door opened to show Sonic. He yawned and closed the door behind him, slowly making his way down the stairs.

Once on the bottom floor, he headed to the couch and plopped right beside Tails. He leaned over until his head rested in the kitsune's lap, his eyes closed and a very quiet purr being heard by said kitsune. He was a bit shocked, since his brother rarely showed this kind of affection in front of others but decided to make a mental note and placed a hand on a peach shoulder, giving it a small rub. This only made the purr grow in sound, enough for everyone else to barely hear. Minus Rouge with her bat hearing.

She smiled, "awwwww. I didn't know Blue could purr." Tails lightly chuckled, "he usually doesn't unless it's just me and him in the room. Amy, could bring his plate here, please." The pink hedgehog nodded, bounced up and headed to the kitchen. Knuckles sighed, "I'm going to the bathroom." 

Tails sighed as he left, feeling the tension in his brother's shoulders die down a little. This intrigued yet worried him, _why would he be nervous around Knux when they only fight when Sonic want's to?_ He decided to worry about that later, knowing that he has to fully wake his brother now. So, he took a breath and lightly shook his shoulder, "Sonic? It's time to eat, you need to before your appointment."

He received a groan and the blue hedgie rolled over, nuzzling into an orange stomach. Rouge snorted and held a hand over her mouth, trying not to make anymore noise as it is. Tails was shocked now, he rarely if EVER nuzzles his fur, especially not his stomach. He could only allow the hedgie to sleep, until he came up with an idea to wake hip up. He sighed an started to lightly caress the hedgie's right shoulder, receiving a louder purr.

Amy and Knuckles finally returned, the redhead looking confused while the pink girl looked ready to squeal due to the purring. She carefully placed the plate and cup on the table, drink on the coaster, and plopped right beside Rouge, both girls looking at the blue furr ball in adorableness. Knuckles, however, was clueless as to why the hedgie was purring.

He looked at the girls, then at Tails. The kitsune looked at the redhead, "i don't know why but he just curled up and, uh, yeah." The older of the two nodded, slowly obtaining a seat beside him. He looked at the hedgie, still lost for words. He didn't know that he could purr, given that very few are that close for him to allow himself to purr around them. But even then, it's usually in a private place, when he and that other person are alone. And it seems that Tails is the only one he allows.

The kitsune perked up, as an idea popped into his mind. He looked at the pink hedgie, "Amy. Go into the spices cabinet, and look for a clear bottle with the word sleep on it." Said hedgie hopped up and did as asked/told, soon returning with the aformentioned bottle. She handed it to him, "what is it?" He opened the bottle and held it under the tip of the blue hedgie's nose, smiling when it twitched, "it's a mixture of herbs that he made. 

"At times, I can't get him to wake up, the smell of this usually does the trick." And as he said, it worked. The blue hedgie started to react to the smell, lightly twisting and turning, soon, two emeralds were seen appearing behind blue eye lids. Those emeralds looked up to meet baby blue's, neither having to say a word. The goledn fox nodded, closed the bottle and reached for the phone. He dialed a certian number and the phone was answered almost immediately, " **hello**?"

"hey, James. There's been a change, could you come here for the check-up?" This confused everyone listening, " **I should be able to. Please don't tell me...** " The fox lightly scoffed, "no. It's not that, he wants to stay home here for a different reason." The others shaired a confused look, _why does the place matter?_ **"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. If he wants, we could even do the check-up in his own room.** " 

Baby blues looked back down at emeralds, silent words being said. "yeah, that'd be great. We'll be ready when you're here." The two hung up and the hedgie curled back up into the kitsune's stomach, not falling sleep but just relaxing. the kitsune knew the other's wanted answers so he placed the phone down, lightly moved into a more comfortable spot and sighed, "Sonic doesn't want to leave the house right now. And, honestly, I think it's for the best. He needs as much rest and as little stress as possible. James is okay with this as long as it doesn't get in the way of his job and helping him."

This...did nothing. Amy sat back down beside Rouge, "but that doesn't really explain it. Hoe come he wants to stay home now?" The other two agreed on this, it seems a bit off. Tails sighed and shrugged his shoulder's, "I don't know. He just wants to." Knuckles finally decided to speak up, "how did you to communicate like that then" With just a simple glance, you knew he wanted to stay home. How?" 

Now that was a question he could answer and one they all wanted answered. He lightly smile, "back when me and Sonic first met, he couldn't speak. He either didn't know how to or something happened that caused his vocal cords to stop working. Whatever it was, we worked around it. We got so good at it that at times, we just sit in total silence and talk like that."

The trio nodded and Rouge spoke up, "that explains how you two were able to create that plain in only five minutes without creating a sound except the metal hitting each other." Tails lightly giggled as the blue hedgie lightly smiled, "yeah. We've kinda mastered it by now, it's almost second nature."

He checked his watched, glanced at the two emeralds and sighed, "we better get the room ready. If you want, you guys can stay. He'll probably do the check-up in his room anyways." The blue hedgie slowly sat up turning so that his back was against the couch and layed his head on an orange shoulder, eyes closed and the purr ceasing. The two girls wined at that, but that did earn them a big blush onto peach cheeks and blue ears pinning as the blue hedgie realized who was actually there. 

he didn't move, only grabbing the kitsune's hand. He slowly drew letter's on his palm, creating a simple sentence. No one else saw this but the kitsune knew what was "said" and his ears fell in response. The hedgie nuzzled closer to him, earning a simple nod. The kitsune reached over for the plate and grabbed it, carefully placing it on the hedgie's lap. He sighed, "at least eat something. You know what he'll do if you don't, and you know how I feel when you skip."

The hedgie lightly groaned, but the fox lightly layed his head on top, earning a sigh and the hedgie started to eat, emeralds not moving from the plate of food.The door bell started to ring, Amy got up and went to answer it. She smiled at the person, "hello. You must be Dr. James Andrew."

The person at the door was a human, about 5'8, brown hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. He was wearing a regular outfit with a doctor's coat over it, carrying a decently sized gym bag. He smiled at the girl, "and you must be Amy Rose from last night when we where on speaker phone." She nodded and lead the guest into the living room, "everyone else from last night are also here."

He nodded and smiled at the other two, "and you two must be Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic's told a lot about his friends during his appointments, describing them with the utmost detail." This made Rouge smile and Sonic blush, he didn't want anyone to know about that. Tails lightly smiled at the doctor, making sure that Sonic still ate.

James sat beside the duo, instantly getting worried. He noticed a small tremor in Sonic's hand whenever he picked up the fork or his drink, so small that he only noticed it because he was so close to him. He looked up at Tails and received a nod, he noticed it to. James took a breath through his nose and looked at the trio across from them, seeing Amy place a cup of tea on the coffee table and then sitting beside Rouge. "Have you noticed anything different about Sonic? I usually want to know if any one else noticed anything different beside's Tails, just to see if it's getting that bad."

The trio shared a look and Knuckles spoke first, "he's definitely lost some weight. When we spared a few days ago, he was lighter than normal." Rouge nodded, "he got stuck up a tree yesterday and wen I lifted him out to bring him down, he felt lighter than Amy." James became even more worried yet showed an intrigued face, nodding.

"Anything else?" Amy nodded, "he hasn't been eating as much. There fridge has food from two nights ago in containers for later. The thing is, Sonic always finishes his food and he only makes enough for him and Tails, unless there are guests." At that time, Sonic had placed down the fork, finishing off his drink. He had only finished a little more than half his plate.

This made everyone even more worried, now seeing that it is him that's not finishing his. Tails pulled him a little closer, "try to eat more. Please." The hedgie whimpered, hiding his face in the other's neck. The kitsune sighed, picked up the plate and placed it back on the coffee table, wrapping his other arm around him.

He looked at the doctor and received a nod, they both know him well enough to know that this isn't normal. James scooted closer to the hedgie, "Sonic?" He received a flick of an ear, "do you want to do the check-up here or somewhere more private?" He only needed a simple glance from emerald eyes to know the answer, nodding in response. He slowly stood up and looked at the trio, "if you wish, you can stay in here but we'll be heading to his room."

This confused him as the doctor slowly picked up the hedgie, Holding him close. He headed p the stairs as Tails picked up his bag and carried it behind the two. Knuckles stood up, "could I come with?" They froze and the doctor and patient shared a look, soon gaining a nod from the doctor. He headed to Tails and picked up the bag, placing it on his shoulder as they followed him up the stairs and to the room.

The girls didn't know what to do, and they didn't feel like going with them. But Rouge definitely wanted to hear what's going on, as did Amy. Once the bedroom door was closed, the two snuck up the stairs, and Rouge placed her ear against the door. Amy followed suit and the two listened in.

The boys where setting up the room, moving a few thing's around so that it would be a bit easier. Once done, the check-up commenced. Sonic sat on his bed, legs hanging off the edge as the doctor pulled out his stethoscope and listened to his heart, and then his lungs. He pulled out his clip board and wrote down his findings and any symptoms 'loss in appetite' and 'weight loss'. He knew that the hedgie has also lost any interest in going outside much, too, and wrote that down as well. 

He placed the clip board down, pulled up a chair and pulled out a little hammer to check his reflexes in his knees. They were perfect, his foot nearly kicking the chair. This caused the doctor to lightly smile, the hedgie smiled also but lightly blushed. Tails and Knuckles only watched in amazement. 

James and his brother, Andrew, are the only two certified doctor's that Sonic trusted enough to actually give him a check-up. The only other person he trusted that much is Tails but his tests haven't given him anything. The check-up continued with the regular things, height and weight. His height was good but they where right about him loosing weight. He lost eight pounds from last time.

This worried James, "let's get a blood sample for testing. Then we'll talk about what could be causing the sudden changes." He only received a nod, as the hedgie rubbed the arm that would be pricked. The doctor pulled out a fresh needle, the tubing connected to it, and a few small vials. He also pulled out a pair of gloves and a small alcohol pad. He slipped the gloves on, tied a yellow rubber band thing (I have no idea what it's called so bare with me) above his elbow and opened the alcohol pad.

He rubbed a small section of his arm, right below the bend of his elbow, and looked for the vein. Once he found it, he pinched it between his index finger and thumb, grabbing the needle. The hedgie shrunk a little, his arms pulled closer to himself, his ears pinned to his skull and his eyes clenched shut. Tails carefully sat beside him and placed a loving hand on his shoulder, giving his other hand up for him to squeeze.

He took the offer and the doctor quickly slid the needle into the vein, earning a whimper and a small tear falling. James sighed at seeing that but focused on filling the container, switching it with the other, and filling that one up. He slowly pulled the needle out when he had three vials filled, and put a simple flower band-aid on the small hole from the needle. He smiled at the hedgie, "it's over. And you did better than last time."

This caused Tails to snort, trying not to laugh while Sonic only blushed, kept his head down and rubbed the back of his neck. Knuckles was confused, "what happened last time?" Tails had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing, but James turned to face the echidna. 

He cleared his throat, "at his last appointment, we had to have five nurse, male nurses, hold him down for a simple shot." That finally made Tails bust, falling onto his back with his hands on his stomach while he giggled like mad. Sonic's blush got even worse, to where he held his pillow in in face. Knuckles snorted once it was said and cleared his throat, "how big where they?"

The doctor lightly chuckled, "twice my size and two of them were all muscle. We even had to strap his legs down because of how strong a kick he has." This astonished the echidna, he knows how hard he kicks but maybe he kicks twice as hard when he's scared? He didn't know but now he knows not to get him scared.

Sonic moved slowly to lay on his bed, curling up and holding his pillow close. He nuzzled the pillow and started to fall back asleep. When he closed his eyes, he gasped and clinched, arms tightening around the pillow. Tails was the first to notice, "guys. He's got another headache." The duo perked up and looked at the hedgie, seeing him withering in pain, and whimpering.

James reached into his bag and pulled out a small syringe, taking the plastic off the needle. Tails had moved closer and tried to help his brother calm down, rubbing his shoulder while James quietly slid the needle into the hedgie's thigh and pushed the trigger. He heard a high pitched wine and then the hedgie relaxed into the bed. The two sighed in relief and James looked at Knuckles, "how long have these been happening?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "about a month by now." James nodded, "does he have any headache pills or does he need more?" Tails spoke up, "he ran out before you came. I gave him the last one last night. I might be able to find the other bottle but that won't last much since he'll need more than one." 

James nodded, "I still have a few bottles left. I think they're in my bag, actually." He looked through the bag, after disposing of the used needles, and pulled out two bottles of 35 count pills. He checked the label, "these are it." He handed them to the fox, "they should last him long enough for me to order more." 

He received a nod in return, "thanks. Hopefully, it'll help him." Knuckles sat on the bed, "what about the blood samples?" James looked at him, "I'll send them to a lab and they'll analyze it. By analyzing it, they may be able to find out if there are any anomalies in his blood work, or if this is just a sickness that we can cure." The echidna nodded, "how long will that take?" The doctor sighed, "a week or two. It depends on how much they want to check."

He started to put everything of his up, "just give me a call if anything else happens. If the pills stop working, use the tranquilizers and then call them. I'll tell them to up the anty but I can't promise that they will. His body is not meant for such high doses, but, hopefully, the blood samples will at least tell us something." He bent over the hedgie and gave him a small kiss on his head, "have a good dream." The hedgie purred at the kiss, making him smile.

James stood up, grabbed his bag and waved bye to the due. They waved back as he left, not sure of what else to do.The two girls quickly rushed back to the living room, pulling out a random book to pretend to be reading. They looked up when the doctor exited the room and Amy spoke up, "did you find out anything?" 

He sighed, "he'll need a higher dosage, I have enough blood samples so we'll be able to test him out on the most likely causes of this and his symptoms have also increased." The two girls shared a look, not knowing what else to do. So, they showed the man out and headed upstairs to check on the boys. What they saw...had them laughing for a good hour.

Tails was being held by Sonic and Knuckles was trying to get him to let go. The pillow he had was broke on the floor, with stuffing being seen, and the blanket was also on the floor, giving a slight hint as to why he grabbed Tails. They finally gave up and Sonic pulled the kitsune closer, curling around his stomach as he sat on the bed. Both boys were breathing hard, not realizing how strong the hedgie was in his sleep. 

Once the girls were done ROLFing, Amy hurried down to the kitchen to get the two some water while Rouge just threw the blanket back on the bed and threw the pillow into the small waste basket beside the bedside nightstand. Speaking of which, this is actually the first time Rouge has ever been in his room. So, she took a good look around.

The room was a decent size, enough space to not feel claustrophobic. There was a small dresser across from the bed and a small basket meant for dirty clothes, she could tell by the lone sock on the edge. Across from the dresser was the small bed, one that looked like it was meant for a child. 

Everything was different shades of light colors, colors meant to ease the mind and help ones sleep. Above the bed, in the area between the bed and the dresser, was a decent sized window with black-out curtains. The door was directly across from the nightstand, which held a small lamp with a peach top and three drawers.

The room looked like it was meant for the blue hedgie, like he designed it himself. Which wouldn't really be a big surprise, seeing as he and Tails both built the house. Speaking of which, Sonic had moved from being curled around the fox's waist to being curled up in his lap. Tails was leaning against the wall, lightly petting the Blue Blur's head, his breathing finally returning to normal. 

He didn't know what else to do, so he let the hedgie stay there. No one said a word, not one was needed. What happened was funny, yes, but not very important. It just meant that there was another change dealing with this sickness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Symptoms:

  * Headaches
  * Loss of appetite
  * Weight loss
  * Sleeplessness
  * Mood swings




	3. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk, this is just continuing the story.

It was a week before the synopsis came back. Tails was called while Sonic was asleep, again, on the couch. He passed out while watching a movie. 

Tails was in the other room, as to not disturb his brother when he got the call. He answered it, "hello?" " **Tails, the tests have finally came back**." This eased the kitsune's worries, a little.

"And?" He heard a sigh on the other end " **we don't know what this is. It's not in our database at all, but we know that it is dangerous. Has anything else changed?** "

He looked to see the hedgie still asleep, "beside's his sleeping pattern, no." The doctor sighed, " **good. We're not sure what will happen. I think it's best that he stays with someone, while you help me look through his blood work**."

Tails sighed, I don't know who could take care of him. I mean, Shadow hates him, Rouge works with him, Amy... I don't even need to explain. And Vanilla has Cream to deal with." " **What about Knuckles?** "

The kitsune froze, "I don't know. He lives up on Angel Island, and him and Sonic are known to toss each other around when ever they see each other." " **But still, he is the only person left.** "

The kitsune sighed, "i can ask him later if you'd like. Why do you need me to look at his blood work anyways?" He heard paper being shuffled, " **you know what his blood is supposed to look like. Therefore, you might be able to find something that we may have missed. He's told me how many times you've tested his blood,** **and how you do it. You know what it should look like by heart by now, righ** t **?** "

The kitsune sighed, "you've got a point. I know what it looks like by now and I could be able to find something that you guys might've missed, but why can't I just leave him at home?" " **We don't know what could happen while you're gone. He'll need someone to watch over him for a while, just in case.** " "So it's just a precaution?" " **Yes, until we can find out what this sickness is.** "

The kitsune looked up when he heard a light grown, seeing the hedgie shift in his sleep. He relaxed back into his chair, "okay. I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises." He could tell that James smiled, " **good. Call me back so we can set up a date or in case we need another plan.** " The fox nodded, "got it."

The two hung up as the hedgie started to awake, rolling of the edge of the couch. He groaned, and slowly got up while the kitsune stood up and walked over to his brother, "you okay?" He got a good look at the hedgie, seeing his fur ruffled and his eyes glazed over. he received a nod, "yeah. I'm fine, just thirsty." 

The kitsune nodded and moved aside to let his brother got to the kitchen, "Dr. James called today." This caught the hedgie's attention while he opened a cabinet to grab a cup, "oh yeah. What'd he say?" The kitsune watched his brother go to the fridge with a mug, "he wants me to come by to look at the blood work." 

The hedgie opened the fridge, "and? I know there's more, what else did he say?" He pulled out a jug of home made orange juice, closing the fridge. The kitsune started to fidget his fingers, "he wants someone to watch over you for a while when I'm gone."

The hedgie looked at the kitsune, seeing that he's fidgeting. He sighed, turned around and leaned onto the counter. He crossed his arms, "he doesn't know what's wrong, wants you to take a look because you know what my blood work is supposed to look like and he wants someone to watch over me just in case anything happens and he could be contacted immediately. Or do you want someone to watch over me?"

The kitsune squeaked at how accurate the hedgie was, watching him turn back around to finish pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He sighed, "y-yeah. He wants someone to watch over you, just in case."

The hedgie opened the fridge and slid the jug back in, "and the only person free to do that is Knux, right?" The kitsune nodded, "yeah. I was wanting to talk to him before you woke up but I guess I can talk to him later." 

The hedgie turned around and leaned onto the counter, his mug in his hands. He took a sip, "I won't mind if he has to take care of me. And I understand why James wants someone to watch over me, but you'll have to take that up with the redhead. He might not agree to me running around his island, while you're looking at my blood work."

The kitsune nodded and started to type the echidna's number into the phone, glad that he installed the internet and phone lines onto the island. While the phone was ringing, the hedgie headed back into the living room, sitting back onto the couch. 

He placed his drink on the coffee table, and grabbed a small teddy bear near him, leaning back onto the arm of the couch. He nuzzled into the bear and slowly started to fall back asleep, the phone finally being picked up.

" _Please give me some good news._ " The kitsune lightly chuckled, "could you maybe watch Sonic for a few days?" Silence followed, " _what_?"

The kitsune sighed, "I need someone to watch Sonic for a few days while I help James look at his blood sample. Right now, you're our best bet."

" _And why me? You could get Amy to do it, she'd be glad to._ " Tails deadpanned, "remember the last time we allowed her to take care of Sonic?"

Sonic was sick at the time and she was the only person able to take care of him. Not even an hour later, Sonic had found a way to hide from everyone due to Amy. They don't know what happened, because neither wanted to talk, but they know that she's not the right person to take care of him.

" _Right, never mind. Look, give me one day before you drop him off. I'll need to Sonic proof the island before then._ " Tails snorted, "really?" The echidna lightly growled, " _he'll find some way to drive me nuts so it's best he doesn't get hurt while doing it._ "

Tails sighed, "alright. I'll drop him off tomorrow after lunch, with everything he'll need." " _Got it, see ya then._ " The two hung up and the kitsune started to search for everything that Sonic will need for his 'sleepover'. 

Once done, he piled everything into a gym bag and placed it beside the door leading to the garage-turned-lab. It was a great birthday present for the fox from Sonic. He knew how much he wanted a lab of his own, one for any of his experiments or creations.

He looked to see the hedgie still asleep, the bear being nuzzled close by the hedgie. The kitsune couldn't help but smile, this side of his brother, the cute, weak, soft side was rarely if ever seen. And he only showed it to him. 

He felt lucky, to have such a great brother, albeit he's ruff around the edges. He's still a great brother.

He sat beside the hedgie and grabbed the remote, turning the volume down and picking something to watch. The hedgie, noticing the kitsune, switched his position, turning a hole 360 to nuzzle into the kitsune's stomach. 

This only made the kitsune's smile soften, slowly petting the hedgie's quills. He received a quiet purr, making him feel even more special. He is the only person that the hedgie allows to pet hug him close a certain way, to pet him and to nuzzle him. 


	4. Baking away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter with a co-creator!  
> Hi everybody, I'm Gimme-like-a-1000-cats, though feel free to refer to me as just Glac if that's easier for you guys. This is the first chapter that I'm helping Luigigirl write, and I'm really excited about it! I'm still going to let her lead the story though, and only help out with certain pieces that she might be struggling on, and correct spelling/grammar/formatting issues. That doesn't mean that you'll never see anything original written by me in this story though!  
> Most of the reason that I chose to become a co-author for this story (aside from wanting to help write a concept that I'm really interested in) is because I want to get used to writing on AO3. If you look at my profile, you'll notice that as of right now (I'm writing this note on April 6th, 2019), this is the only story there. I do have some experience writing, but only on a different site, Quotev to be precise. Because of that, I have literally zero experience writing on this site, and I didn't want to absolutely fail at it like with my first story on Quotev (been writing that for almost 3 years, only at chapter 10...), so I chose to just help someone with an already existing story so I could figure out the writing here without looking like a complete idiot. I'd also like to mention that the writing software on Quotev is a lot easier to work with, so please excuse any confusion on my part.
> 
> I think I've rambled enough, enjoy the chapter!

There are things that people expect when they wake up. Some expect breakfast to be cooking, a hot bath and a happy family to wake up to. Other's expect a clean house and a few letters in the mail. What Tails woke up to..... was something no one expected.

He woke up early, like usual. When he went to Sonic's room, he was surprised to see that he wasn't there. _Maybe he went on his morning run already,_ he thought. He headed down the stairs, smelling something that was freshly baked, and other smells like cherry, strawberry, and banana. He headed into the kitchen and froze, unsure what he is seeing.

There where pans full of cookies, cakes and pies. He looked to see his brother passed out on the kitchen table, a tray full of freshly baked cookies in front of him and a clean plate. One hand was holding a spatula while the other had an oven mitt on and was holding the pan. He looked like he was about to take the cookies off the pan and put them on the plate.

Tails slowly walked up to his brother and looked to see that he was passed out, drooling a little. He couldn't help a small smile, seeing his brother so tired. He sighed, slowly took the aforementioned objects out of his hands and moved him to pick him up. He carefully picked up his brother, one arm wrapped around his waist while the other was under his knees. 

He carefully walked to the living room, placing his brother on the couch. He grabbed his bear and slipped it into his arms, placing a blanket on him. The hedgie snuggled into the couch, grasping the teddy and pulling the blanket closer. This made his younger brother smile, but he sighed when he looked back at the mess in the kitchen.

He headed back there and started to put all of the baked good in refrigeratable bowls and such, finishing off the job that Sonic started. He was quiet, as to not wake his brother. When he finished putting the goods up, he then started to clean the used pots and pans, checking on his brother every once in a while.

By the time he finished, he finally noticed the freshly cooked waffles on the coffee table with a note beside it. He dried his hands, slipped his gloves back on and grabbed the note.He smiled when he realized that Sonic had written it, and that it was addressed to him.

_Tails, sorry for the mess I might make. I couldn't sleep and wanted to bake a little, hoping that would make me tired. I made you your fav waffles, knowing you'd wake up soon._

_Love,_

_Your big bro._

He sighed but couldn't suppress his smile, seeing his brother still asleep. He carefully sat beside him and sighed, "you sure are a mystery." He then started to eat his waffles, smiling at how good they were.

He always complimented his brother on his baking and cooking skills, but Sonic never believed that he was good at it. Baking was one of his hobbies, not something he put much attention into. Once Tails was done eating, he cleaned his plate and cutlery, hearing the door bell ring.

He quickly dried his dishes, placed them up and went to the door. He opened it to see the three girls, Amy, Rouge, and Cream. He allowed them in, hushing them before they even spoke. "Please keep it down. Sonic's asleep on the couch, again." The three nodded, quietly going into the living room. Cream was carrying a small basket, looking to be filled with 'get well soon' gifts for Sonic. She carefully placed the basket on the coffee table, right in front of the sleeping hedgie. She then sat down with the girls on the other couch, cooing at him. Tails had went into the kitchen and pulled out two plates of different cookies from the fridge, planning on setting them out in the living room. He walked into the living room and placed the plates in the middle of the coffee table.

"You can have some if you want." He said as he headed back to his seat. "Sonic baked them earlier and I didn't want any at the time. I believe these ones are chocolate and the others are sea salt and caramel." This caught Rouge's attention.

" _I didn't know Blue could bake._ " Tails lightly chuckled. "Yeah. He doesn't think that he's very good at it seeing as it's just a hobby for him."

Cream, being the cute one, grabbed a cookie and tried it, her eyes lighting up in delight. "Wow. I didn't know he could bake so well." This caught the attention of the other two girls and they decided to try one as well, their eyes lighting up too. The two batches of cookies were still warm, and it was easy to tell which was which, making it seem like he planned on letting the others eat them.

The doorbell rang once again and Tails stood up. He opened it to see Knuckles and Shadow, letting them in. They headed to their usual seats, noticing the cookies instantly. This caught them off guard, as Sonic doesn't eat sweets much. And even when he does, it's usually just plain dark chocolate. Besides that, Tails doesn't eat cookies much so seeing two full platters of cookies caught them off guard. Tails sighed when he noticed the stares.

"Sonic couldn't sleep last night and he thought baking would tire him out." The duo then looked at the sleeping hedgie and Shadow scoffed.

**" ~~Seems like it did.~~ "**

Tails shrugged a bit helplessly and noticed the hedgie slightly moving around. He moved to the cushion in front of his head, in case he was turning around. Everyone watched as the hedgie crawled up to lay in the kitsune's lap, nuzzling into his stomach again. Knuckles lightly snorted, the girls cooed and Shadow... He just stared like he watched something that was sacred and he shouldn't have seen, the main reason for that being because that kind of affection is special and shouldn't be seen by many people. That's how the anthro world works, the same as only the mate can see the person in a different way. He didn't understand this much but knew that he shouldn't tell anyone because of the hedgie's reputation. He took a breath and reached for a sea salt and caramel cookie, not wanting a chocolate one. His eyes widened as he took a bite but he didn't say anything, silently wondering how in chaos did the hedgie make these so good! Rouge flicked her eyes at the onyx hedgie and smiled.

" _Seems like someone likes Blue's baking skills_." She received a light growl as he grabbed another, glaring at her halfheartedly.

A blue ear flicked at this and a small smile slowly appeared on his face as he nuzzled closer to the kitsune. Tails noticed and started to pet the hedgie.

"What brings you guys here anyways?"

Cream spoke up, "I told my mom that Mr. Sonic wasn't feeling well. She asked me if I could bring him some of her home made tea to see if it'll help, and some toys she made for him that he asked for a few days ago." This confused everyone, minus Tails, and they all looked at her as if asking what kind of toys. She only reached for another cookie though, not saying a single word about it. This left Rouge to talk next.

" _Shadow and I will be gone for a week due to another mission. We thought that it would be best to tell you guys in case you try to call and we don't answer or we end up calling you guys instead._ "

Shadow only nodded and grabbed another cookie, " ~~ **It's just a precaution. And she might get worried about Faker**~~." She lightly sighed.

" _Whatever Sunshine_." He growled at the nickname but continued to eat the cookie.

Amy then spoke up, ~~"I just wanted to check up on you two. Since Sonic is sick, I wanted to see if there's anything you guys might need me to get.~~ " Tails lightly smiled at her.

"You could check on what we have and what we need. Then, if you want, you could get it for us while I'm stuck here."

She nodded, stood up and headed to the kitchen. Knuckles finally spoke up, "I _only came because Sonic left me a message saying he wants me to come by. I was hoping he could tell me why he wanted to see me._ " This confused everyone, even Tails, as Sonic usually doesn't like using technology like that and he rarely asks someone to come by. Usually, it's the other way around, people would ask him to come by. Tails flicked his gaze to his brother, seeing an emerald eye opening. All it took was a single look and he understood.

The kitsune looked at the echidna, "It's because you have to take care of him soon. He wants to make sure that you have everything ready." The echidna nodded.

 _"Everything is ready. He can stay in the guest bedroom, right beside mine in case he needs anything._ " The kitsune nodded.

"Alright. Do you guys want to try any other cookies he baked?" The group all shared a look and Rouge nodded.

" _I want to see what else he's made_." Tails then looked at the kitchen as Amy came out with a list in hand. She looked up at him.

" ~~I made a list of the things you guys are out of and of what you are almost out of.~~ " He nodded.

"Could you also look in the fridge and pull out a few of those covered plates please?" She nodded and headed back into the kitchen, soon coming out with two plates in hand. She sat them down on the coffee table and took the covering off, the room being filled by the aroma of fresh baked chocolate chip and almond cookies. Everyone was instantly amazed at just the smell of the cookies, enticing them to take one. Of course, Cream was the first to try one. And then the other two girls. And finally the boys tried a cookie. Soon, the cookies where either eaten or chosen to be taken from the kitsune to lighten the load of refrigerated foods. And every time someone chose to take a batch, the little fox noticed the blue hedgie's smile widening. This made him smile as well, knowing that the others liked his baking skills. Soon, there were only three batches of cookies left and two pies, the pies and cookies being Tails' favorites.

Knuckles stayed after everyone else left, having to take Sonic to his island. By that time, said hedgie was awake and taking a shower, while Tails was checking to make sure that he had everything packed for his weekend with the echidna. Once done, the hedgie walked down the stairs, slipping his gloves on.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he plopped back onto the couch. He reached for the blanket and wrapped it around himself, feeling a little chilly. However, the fluff of the blanket only allowed for his head to show as he curled up. He snuggled into the blanket, only allowing his eyes and ears to be seen from underneath the blanket. This caused Knuckles to snort while Tails only smiled and shook his head at his brother's antics. 

He looked at the echidna when he finish checking, "he's got everything he'll need. I also included some other pills of his in case something happens." This confused the echidna, " _how many different pill bottles does he have packed?_ " The kitsune stood up, "8. Four for allergies, one for the headaches, another for pain." 

_"And the last two?"_

The kitsune froze but quickly gained his composure, "it's not my place to say. But, don't worry. Sonic knows which pills to ask for and how you'll be able to identify them." The echidna nodded, "alright. So, we ready to go?" The duo looked back to see the hedgie completely curled into the blanket and asleep, looking like a big ball of blue fluff.

This gained another snort from the redhead as he tried not to laugh while Tails just sighed and lightly smiled, "looks like you'll also need to take that blanket with." The echidna nodded, " _yeah. That's a definite_."  He sighed, " _it's best to get him on the island before dark. It gets cold on the island after sunset."_

The two agreed, Tails going to the garage holding all sorts of planes and mobiles while Knux headed over to the hedgie, not sure to either wake him up or just carry him. When he got close enough, he heard the soft sound of purring. He froze at this but quickly regained his composition, deciding that carrying the hedgie would be easier than waking him up and helping him walk to the plane.

Once everyone was ready and the bag loaded into the howling Hurricane, they headed to the floating island. Knuckles and Sonic sat in the back while Tails sat up front, in order to fly. The hedgie snuggled closer to the echidna, his mind deep in his land of dreams. This confused and stumped the redhead, as the hedgie had never done this before. He didn't know what to do but he knew that the hedgie felt cold, and that the blanket wasn't enough. So, he carefully wrapped his arm around the hedgie's back, placing his hand on the hedgie's left shoulder.

Sonic relaxed into his hold, falling deeper into his sleep. The echidna started to relax, having an unfamiliar feeling growing, one he's not sure of. But, he does know that it's aimed towards the hedgie in his arms right now. He sighed, confused and befuddled as to what the hedgie's doing to him.

 He looked at the hedgie and sighed, _what are you trying to do to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know how the story is going so far. Luigigirl16 out.


	5. By the Moon and Stars

The flight was quick but moving the sleeping hedgie was all but easy.

He didn't want to move, at all. Then, he woke up halfway to the hut and tried to get out of Knuckles grip. Then he past back out. When Knux tried to set him in the bed, he didn't let go. He held on for dear life, until Tails gave him his teddy bear.

Once he was tucked in bed, Tails placed the small duffel bag at the foot of the bed, sliding the hedgie's shoes off to stay beside it. After that, the kitsune went home in order to get enough rest for tomorrow. He did give Knuckles some warnings that Tails had to learn first hand.

**Warning 1** : if his ears fall flat against his head and he looks down, he thinks he did something wrong and may or may not end up crying/running out the house or to the bedroom. If this happens, assure him that he didn't do anything wrong, or (if he did) that it wasn't on purpose. He may or may not go against this. If he does, hold him in a hug. If he cries, let him. If he tries to get out of your hold, don't let him go. He will cry after that and relax. Once he's calm, se thim on the couch and get him a cup of warm tea, chamomile works best. (There's a box in his bag, if you don't have any.)

**Warning 2:** if he wants to cook something, let him. Don't ask why, don't go against it, just let him.

**Warning 3** : if he passes out anywhere, let him sleep. He gets really cranky if he gets woken up before he wants to.

And finally, **Warning 4** : if he starts getting jumpy (jumping at the slightest of sounds, fast breathing, arms held close to his chest), pull him inside, sit him on the couch and wrap him in a blanket. It would help to sit beside him and hold him close or pat his back. I still have yet to figure out why this happens, but it does and that is the only way to calm him down before he has a panic attack.

 The last warning had the redhead questioning why the blue hedgie even has panic attacks. However, Tails never answered that, only shrugging his shoulders. "How should I know? He rarely tells me anything dealing with his emotions for some reason."

 They both perked up when they heard shifting in the hedgie's room, looking to see that he turned his back to the window. Tails sighed, "just...try to get along with him. I'll call an hour before I come pick him up or if things change." The echidna nodded and crossed his arms, " _are there any other warnings I need to know? Allergies and such?_"

Tails sighed and grimaced, " he does have a fear of spiders and snakes. Just as a heads up, he'll freeze around snakes but slowly back away from spiders." This shocked the redhead, " _why spiders and snakes? I mean, there's a lot more to be afraid of._ "

He only received a sigh and a shake of the kitsune's head, "that's not my tale to tell. Let's just say that there is a such thing ass giant spiders and mobian snakes but ther called nagas." This confused him even more, why would there be giant spiders and where the heck are mobian snakes supposed to be?!

The kitsune lightly giggled at his friend's confusion, "we found them by total accident when our plane crashed on an island in the middle of no where. We were stuck for a week before he found a chaos emerald there and brought us back home. What happened there is something that we've both agreed on not talking about."

The redhead nodded, " _alright then. So, its best to not mention spiders or anything like snakes._ " He received a nod, "best not to. He's still very creeped out about it." Knuckles nodded, "I'll have to add that to my list of things never to talk about."

"Well," Tails started, "he'll talk about it but he has to be the one to bring it up. If anyone else does, then he'll try to get them to drop it as quick as possible." Another nod, " _alright then. Is there anything else?_ "

The kitsune thought for a minute then shook his head, "nothing coming to my mind. If anything happens, just call." The two said their goodbyes and the kitsune took his leave.

The echidna took one last look at the hedgie, sighed and headed out to watch over the ME for the night.

* * *

 It was around two in the morning when Knuckles heard something. He stood up and looked around, ready to fight if possible. The door to his hut opened and out stepped a hedgie covered in a blanket. Knuckles relaxed, "what are you doing out here?"

He headed down the stairs and stopped in front of the blue furball, " _you need to sleep_." The hedige looked down and his ears pinned to his skull, "I-I know." Knuckles noticed the signs and, hesitantly, pulled the hedgie into a hug. He sighed, " _I'm not mad at you. But, you do need to sleep."_

He pulled back to where his hands rested on covered shoulders, "and it's best to sleep in a bed." The hedgie nodded, still not looking up. "It's lonely. In the hut, all alone."

This shocked and yet, confused the echidna. For as long as he's know him, Sonic was almost always alone. He'd go on runs, alone. Fight, if possible, alone. Heck, half the time he naps in places hard to get to so he'd be alone. Why, now, does he not want to be alone?

The hedgie noticed this and continued to speak, "I thought that you'd also feel alone too. I mean, you stay out here, on a floating island, with no one else around. Don't you feel lonely at times?"

The echidna sighed, but nodded, " _yeah. But, knowing that there are people who care about me outweighs the feeling of loneliness anyday_." The hedgie finally looked up, ears still pinned but his head was tilted sideways. It's barely noticeable in the moonlight, but the echidna saw the small specks of tears at the corners of emerald eyes.

He sighed through his nose, " _how about you stay out here with me then? Hm? And, if you fall asleep, I won't move you then."_ The hedgie perked up and nodded, both eyes closing in the process. 

So, Knuckles led the half asleep hedgie to the shrine and they sat a few stairs from the bottom step. The hedgie leaned onto the echidna, both looking at the stars. "Ya know," the hedgie started, "my mom used to tell me stories about the constellations made from the stars."

Knuckles looked at him and wanted to ask but, he didn't have the heart. The hedgie looked ready to cry but he continued, "she once told me that no matter how far we may be apart, we'd still be looking at the same moon. Even if the constellations are different, the moon will always be the same."

He smiled, "I still remember all of the stories she'd tell me and how each one went. At times, I'd beg over and over for her to tell them." He earned a smile from the echidna but his own fell, "then... we were seperated and I never was able to find her or know if she's even still alive."

he wiped his eyes, "i-it doesn't matter now anyways. She's probably living on a new farm with dad and selling her crops at the market." This interested the echidna, " _you lived on a farm?"_

The hedgie sat up and looked at him puzzled, "yeah? What, did I ever tell you?" The echidna shook his head, " _no. You never spoke about what happened before you met Tails. None of us ever bothered to ask because we thought you had a generic beginning_." The hedgie sighed and looked at his hands, "that's not the real reason none of you asked. I can tell how much you want to ask but never do."

Knuckles sighed and placed his elbows on his knees, " _yeah. None of us did had the heart to ask. We know that it's not like how we started out. We each had a family of sorts but you lost yours like Shadow lost his. However, that's all we know. We don't know what caused you to start fighting, how you and Eggman know each other so well or what the real reason behind your fight is._ "

The hedgie lightly smiled as he looked up, "we were the cause of each other. He took my home away from me and I took his empire away from him. Since then, we've been neck and neck." He sniffled, "but, we've grown accustomed to each other as well. He knows my secrets and I know his."

The echidna glanced at blue, seeing emeralds lightly glistening with unshed tears. "We've gotten close over the years, knowing what buttons to push and which will set the other off. We've seen each other at our best and our worst." He sighed, "there's this saying that I remember. It goes 'when I know my enemy well enough to defeat him, in that moment, I also love him."

he sniffled and wiped his nose on his glove, "it was from one of my favorite movies." Knuckles smiled, " _Ender's Game_." The hedige looked at him, shocked. "You know about it?"

He received a nod as violet eyes looked at the stars, " _yeah. I've seen it before. Tails made a list of movies that he thought I should watch the first chance I got._ " He lightly scoffed but smiled, "I can see why you like the movie though." He looked at the hedgie to see him looking at the moon, "yeah. I understand what Ender went through better than most have."

He leaned against the echidna as he yawned, pulling the blanket closer. The redhead finally noticed that the other had his gloves on, having never seen him without them. This caught him off guard, he didn't understand why he never took them off. " _How come your gloves are still on?_ "

The hedgie perked up and sat up, looking at his hands that laid on his thighs, "never had a reason to take them off besides when I use the bathroom, do dishes or take a shower." He looked at the echidna, "why the sudden interest?"

The echidna had been caught and he blushed, " _uhh.... N-no significant reason_." He looked back at the stars, _"why do you want to know?"_ The hedgie shrugged his shoulders, "no one's really asked why. It caught me by surprise that you'd ask about that out of everything."

Violets flicked to emeralds, _"so. Are you gonna tell me or leave that up to speculation?"_ The hedgie scoffed and allowed his emeralds to meet violets, "you really want to know?" He received a nod, so he took a breath, looked back at his hands and started to discard one of the gloves.

Underneath the cloth, pale skin shown and at each finger tip, a nail resembling more of a claw layed, nuzzled under skin. This shocked the echidna, " _you have claws?_ " The hedgie nodded, "that's why I try to keep them on. My genetics are more recessive than dominate, due to my dad. That's why I'm one of a kind."

The echidna slowly grasped the pale hand into his own gloved ones, turning it over and tracing the blue blood veins and wrinkles across it. He lightly smiled, " _how come no one else knows about this?_ " The hedgie shrugged his shoulders, "no one ever asked. Tails knows, but only because he looked at my DNA and compared it to Amy's and Shadow's once."

The echidna frose when he saw a very light scar across the pale wrist, pulling it closer to get a better look. The hedgie was confused, "what are you looking at?" A thumb slipped over the scar, and the hedgie pulled his hand back. However, the echidna knew what a cut looked like, especially when it's self inflicted. The hedgie wrapped his other hand around the wrist as he looked down, "it's old. A-and it doesn't mean anything beside's a stupid mistake I made."

Knuckles reacted before his mind could; he pulled the hedgie close into a hug, nuzzling his head. The hedgie froze at the sudden hug and became confused when he was nuzzled. " _Please, tell me that you haven't thought of doing that ever again._ " That's when the hedgie realised why he was being hugged; the echidna wanted him to know that he cares. Yes, they fight but he still cares for the hedgie and seeing the scar, even if it was from years ago, made him worry for his friend.

He pulled back in order to look up, seeing worry in violet eyes. He lightly smiled, "Knux~. I didn't know you'd care about me." THe echidna scoffed but didn't let go, " _well. You are my first friend, albeit, how we met I still regret._ " The hedgie lightly giggled, "well. I can't blame you for falling for his tricks. He was the first person you met and you didn't know who he was."

The echidna nodded, but his hold barely tightened as he looked away, _"still doesn't make up for it."_ The hedgie slipped his hands to grasp the echidna's muzzle and turned it to face his own, "hey. I already forgave you for what you did. I gotta admit, you really hit hard."

 He meant what he said as a joe but it only made the echidna feel worse for what he did when they first met. So, the hedgie sighed and dug his head into crimson furred chest and nuzzled the white crescent on the echidna's chest. "I told you that I forgave you long ago, Knux. What you did was before you understood what was actually happening. Everyone makes mistakes, I've made many."

He looked at the white scar on his wrist, "and most of them I regret beyond compare." A gloved hand softly grabbed his bare one and brought it down, _"I still can't help it."_ The hedgie yawned as he snuggled closer, "so what. Mistakes happen and it's in the past now." His eyes started to close as his voice grew soft, "beside's. If it never happened, where would we be now?"

And with that, the hedgie passed out, laying against the red echidna. Violets looked at the cobalt hedgie in his arms, but he couldn't suppress his smile. Nor how he lightly squeezed the small hand in his own. The other hand relaxed against his shoulder, lightly curled into a fist. And, for some reason, Knuckles didn't have the heart to move him at all.

He used his free arm to pull the blanket back on the hedgie, having to use the same arm to hold it up. His other hand fell and relaxed between his legs and the blue blurs, still holding onto the pale hand. He looked at the moon and then at the hedgie.

He felt something, something he couldn't explain. The only words that seemed close to this was happiness and contentment. He lightly scoffed as he looked at the sleeping being in his arms, _"what are you doing to me, hedgehog?"_


End file.
